logosfandomcom-20200222-history
TVN (Poland)/Idents
This article outlines the graphics packages used by the Polish commercial TV channnel TVN since its foundation in 1997. Since iTVN (or TVN International) was launched in 2004, it has used nearly the same graphics as TVN. TVN has always used abstract yellow-and-blue objects in its idents and graphics, in stark contrast to its leading competitor Polsat, whose idents have featured common people since 2006. 3 October 1997–2 March 2002 TVN started broadcasting on Friday 3 October 1997. The graphics package used at launch was used until 2002. It consisted of the yellow-and-blue TVN logo being formed out of various abstract objects. The onscreen typefaces were Helvetica Black and Helvetica Condensed. Sometimes, Franklin Gothic was also used in the reklama (advertising) bumpers; this font appears in the logo that is used to this day. 3 March 2002–14 December 2007 A new graphics package, created by German motion design agency Velvet mediendesign, was launched on Sunday 3 March 2002. It consisted of yellow and blue (often concentric) circular discs moving around the screen. The idents ended with a small TVN logo against a yellow or blue background. A new on-screen font, Benton Sans, was introduced that is highly similar to Franklin Gothic. An audio jingle (A♯ F G A♯ F G, in C minor) was also used as a channel ID. TVN Poland 2002 Ident Logo.jpg|Logo against background. TVN Poland 2002 Ident 1.jpg|Ident 1. TVN Poland 2002 Ident 2.jpg|Ident 2. Source. This graphics package was eventually retired on 14 December 2007 for the Christmas season, with special idents, but the next graphics package was not introduced until after New Year’s Day 2008. 2 January 2008–31 August 2013 Another new graphics package was introduced on Wednesday 2 January 2008, also created by Velvet. (Velvet had created the graphics for competitor Polsat during its 2006 rebrand, which were used until 2019.) * Velvet (including video) * Media2 (Polish) This look featured circles connected to strings (akin to pendulums) animating rapidly across the screen. The channel moved away somewhat from its traditional yellow-and-blue colour palette, shifting to a three-colour scheme of orange, blue and white. Benton Sans remained as the on-screen font. Velvet TVN RD07 02.jpg Velvet TVN RD07 03.jpg Velvet TVN RD07 04.jpg Velvet TVN RD07 05.jpg The audio jingle was a modified version of the previous one: B F♯ G♯ B F♯ G♯ in B major, rather than A♯ F G A♯ F G in C minor. Velvet TVN RD07 01.jpg|''Dziś'' (today) bumper. Velvet TVN RD07 06.jpg|''Coming up today'' bumper. Velvet TVN RD07 07.jpg|Show trailer bumper. Production of TVN 2008.jpg|''Produced by TVN 2008'' ending card. This first appeared on New Year’s Day 2008, the day before the rebrand. On 1 August 2009, TVN moved to the 16:9 broadcast aspect ratio. The ending frame of the idents with the TVN logo was changed. TVN Poland graphics 2008–2009 (4-3)|4:3 aspect ratio graphics (2008–2009). TVN Poland graphics, 2009–2013 (16-9).2013)|16:9 aspect ratio graphics (2009–2013). TVN oprawa graficzna z lat 2009-2013|16:9 aspect ratio graphics (2009–2013). 1 September 2013–present TVN introduced its current graphics package on 1 September 2013. This rebrand was commissioned by another German agency, Luxlotusliner. The Luxlotusliner team had previously designed TVN’s 2002–07 graphics at Velvet. * Luxlotusliner Luxlotusliner would later rebrand three sister channels of TVN: TVN7 in September 2014 (exactly a year after TVN’s rebrand), and iTVN Extra and TTV in February 2015. iTVN Extra’s graphics were influenced by TVN’s, but with a different colour scheme. Luxlotusliner also created Polsat’s new 2019 graphics package. Tvn nowa oprawa graficzna-TVN Poland rebrand 2013 by Luxlotusliner|Rebranding video by Luxlotusliner. TVN Poland graphics 2013–present|A compilation of all idents, bumpers and graphic devices. This is a minimalist look that builds on the well-recognised yellow-and-blue TVN logo. In the idents, blue 3D objects against a yellow background morph in various ways before finally forming the TVN logo. In the graphics package, the animation device used is a blinking yellow or blue dot that moves to reveal text. * The Branding Source (English) * Wirtualne Media (Polish) * Media2 (Polish) There are a total of seven idents, each with objects animating and zooming until the TVN logo is formed. Two of these idents, Chains and Water, are also used by iTVN Extra. TVN Poland 2013 Balls.png|''Balls''. TVN Poland 2013 Ident Chains Closeup.jpg|''Chains'', closeup. TVN Poland 2013 Ident Dots.jpg|''Chains''. TVN Poland 2013 Ident Cube Closeup.jpg|''Cube'', closeup. TVN Poland 2013 Ident Cube.jpg|''Cube''. TVN Poland 2013 Ident Fan.jpg|''Fan''. TVN Poland 2013 Ident Spiral Closeup.jpg|''Spiral'', closeup. TVN Poland 2013 Ident Spiral.jpg|''Spiral''. TVN Poland 2013 Ident Threads Closeup.jpg|''Threads'', closeup. TVN Poland 2013 Ident Threads.jpg|''Threads''. TVN Poland 2013 Ident Water Closeup.jpg|''Water'', closeup. TVN Poland 2013 Ident Water.jpg|''Water''. The onscreen typeface is now the popular FF Din font, which was used by Polsat from 2006 to 2019, and is still used by many Polsat-branded TV channels, as well as TVN Style. The audio jingle is now A' C' E' E F E in A minor, which is played whenever the dot blinks (including in the logo bug animation), and at the end of the idents. TVN Poland 2013 Dziś (Today).jpg|''Dziś'' (today). TVN Poland 2013 Jutro (Tomorrow).jpg|''Jutro'' (tomorrow). TVN Poland 2013 Program Promo.jpg|Program date and time (start of promo). TVN Poland 2013 Program Time.jpg|Program date and time (end of promo). TVN Poland 2013 Two-program promo.jpg|Promo for two programs. TVN Poland 2013 Reklama (Advertising).jpg|''Reklama'' (advertising) bumper. TVN Poland 2013 Autopromotion.jpg|Self-promotion. TVN Poland 2013 Programator.jpg|''Programator''. TVN Poland 2013 Credits.jpg|Credits. TVN Poland 2013 Production of TVN.png|''Production of TVN, 2013''. TVN Poland 2013 Logo in Idents.jpg|The TVN logo at the end of every ident. TVN Poland 2013 Wszędzie!.jpg|''Wszędzie!'' (Everywhere!). References * Media2 Forum: TVN graphics design (Polish) Category:TVN (Poland) Category:TVN Discovery Polska Category:Other Category:Special logos Category:Discovery, Inc. Category:Television channels in Poland